


for the pursuit of science (and sex)

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Genderfluid Character, High Tech Sex Toys, It’s Emperor Not Empress for a Reason, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trust, Vaginal Sex, doing it for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: “You should try it out.”“What? No. Definitely not,” Michael said firmly. “I’m not attracted to Georgiou. And even if I were, having sex with her would be foolish and impulsive. It could potentially have a devastating effect on our working relationship. I couldn't be that reckless even if I wanted to have sex with her, which I don't.”





	for the pursuit of science (and sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been referring to this as “the bionic dick fic” since I started writing it months ago so... you’ve been warned. 🤷
> 
> Also huge thanks to yedrindax on Tumblr who wrote [ a post about Georgiou using Emperor instead of Empress because she’s gender nonconforming](%E2%80%9C), which was a fascinating take that I definitely incorporated into my personal Georgiou headcanons.

“You’ll never guess what we were just talking about,” Tilly blurted out as Michael sat down at their usual lunch table. Michael glanced from Tilly (who was blushing) to Keyla (who was also blushing) to Georgiou (who was smirking).

“Sex,” Michael said matter-of-factly, concealing a smile when Tilly’s shocked expression confirmed her suspicion.

“Okay, yeah, but you have no idea,” Tilly said quickly.

“It's sort of science too,” Detmer offered.

“But mostly sex,” Georgiou said lightly. “I was just telling Red and Keyla about a device I had created in my universe.”

“It gives you a dick,” Tilly said gleefully. Michael choked a little on her water.

“It… I hardly think this is appropriate lunch conversation,” Michael said.

“You'd rather talk about something boring?” Georgiou challenged. “As a scientist I'd think you'd be interested.”

“Physical augmentation for penetrative sex is centuries old. It's hardly groundbreaking.”

“It has a neural link,” Georgiou explained. “It transmits the sensations directly to your brain. I'm told it emulates the experience of a biological phallus quite well.”

“Why would anyone build such a thing?” Michael asked. “Dysphoria is easily corrected surgically.”

“That's permanent. This is temporary.” Georgiou’s eyes bored into Michael. “Are you so binary that you can’t even imagine why that could be useful?”

“I... hadn’t considered that,” Michael mumbled.

“I wish we could talk more right now, but we have to go,” Tilly said, gesturing toward Detmer.

“Joanne’s kadis-kot game,” Detmer explained as she gathered her tray.

“I'm serious about reconstructing the specs,” Tilly said to Georgiou. “Get me everything you know about it and Reno and I will build it. Probably even better than before.”

“I have no doubt,” Georgiou said in a voice that almost sounded sincere.

Michael watched the other two women leave, then focused on her sandwich.

“So. Tilly’s going to build you a functional penis.”

“Apparently she is,” Georgiou said, clearly pleased with herself. “Perhaps she’ll even test it out with me.”

“Tilly IS a very thorough scientist,” Michael said flatly.

“Unless you have recommendations for… another willing test subject?” Georgiou asked. Her eyes met Michael’s and Michael shivered.

“If I think of anyone, I’ll let you know,” Michael said curtly.

—-

“I'm fricking brilliant, you know that?” Tilly bounced into the room she shared with Michael and flopped happily onto the bed.

“You are,” Michael agreed. “Why in particular today?”

“I finished making Georgiou’s bionic dick.”

“Her what?” Michael tried to blink away the unwelcome image that flashed into her mind.

“I mean, Reno’s the one who figured out how to make the neural link work,” Tilly admitted. “But I'm the one who designed the servos that make it get hard!”

“Congratulations,” Michael said evenly, going back to her book.

“Aw, don't be weird about this, Michael,” Tilly said, sitting up and looking seriously over at her roommate. “It's just science.”

“And sex.”

“And sex! My two favorite things.” Tilly got quiet for a moment. She waited until Michael looked up from the book before leaning toward her conspiratorially. “I might have tried it out.”

“On who?” Michael asked, panic clutching at her chest.

“No one! Just myself. I hooked it up and then I poked at it a bit. I felt everything. EVERYTHING. It was wild.”

“I'm glad your experiment was a success, but let's move on from this conversation.”

“Okay.” Tilly stretched out and looked at the ceiling. “Who do you think she's going to use it on?”

“I don't know and I don't want to know.”

“Nhan probably,” Tilly guessed.

“Barzan are anatomically different from humans. If you've built it human-sized it will be far too big for comfortable penetration.”

“You know, I didn't know that about Barzan. Huh. Wish I had, though, because I had a really annoying Barzan professor at the academy and he was so patronizing. If I'd known he had a tiny dick the whole situation would have been a lot funnier.” Tilly paused. “It's gonna be hard to reconfigure the servos into a smaller package.”

“How big did you make it?”

“Generous, for a human, but smaller than a Klingon. And singular,” Tilly added. “How small would it have to be to work for a Barzan?”

“Less than three centimeters in diameter.”

“Yeah, the servos definitely won't fit in something that small.”

“She's not planning to use it on Nhan,” Michael said.

“Then who?” Tilly’s eyes widened when Michael inclined her head in Tilly’s direction. “Me? Oh no, definitely not.”

“You can't tell me you're not curious.”

“I’m so curious, Michael. I want to fuck somebody with that thing and I want somebody to fuck me with it. But definitely not Georgiou. She is way too scary. My clit is climbing up inside my body in terror just thinking about it.”

“That's a vivid mental picture.” Michael put her book down. “Well, I’ll tell her you're not interested the next time I see her.”

“Oh, she doesn't need to know that. She'd probably take it as an insult and then hurt me. It's not like she's going to ask me to test it out anyway.”

“You'd be surprised,” Michael mumbled.

“Did she—- she said that?” Tilly laughed. “Wow, I am— that's so flattering and scary. Yeah, absolutely not, I hope she doesn't ask me because I would have to turn her down and I'm guessing she doesn't take rejection well.”

“I can't imagine she would.”

“Well. Here's hoping she doesn't ask.” Tilly looked thoughtful for a moment. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You should try it out.”

“What? No. Definitely not,” Michael said firmly. “I’m not attracted to Georgiou. And even if I were, having sex with her would be foolish and impulsive. It could potentially have a devastating effect on our working relationship. I couldn't be that reckless even if I wanted to have sex with her, which I don't.”

“Uh, okay, but I meant you should try the bionic dick like I did. Hook up the neural link and then poke it a little.”

“Oh. I misunderstood.”

“No one’s suggesting you have sex with Georgiou,” Tilly said.“I mean, she's hot and probably incredible at sex. It would make sense if you wanted to.”

“I don't.”

“Of course you don't! But like, can you even imagine? I feel a little tingly just thinking about it.If I were you I'd totally ride her.”

“Tilly.”

“But that is a thing you definitely do not want. Got it.” Tilly made finger-guns at Michael and reached for her PADD, clearly considering the matter closed.

Michael tried to concentrate on her book but stray thoughts and images kept intruding. The fantasy of knowing Georgiou like that, of being naked and vulnerable in front of her, took root in Michael’s mind and grew.

Fantasies were harmless, Michael decided. A person couldn’t control their thoughts.

—-

“Tilly!”

Michael looked up to see Georgiou striding across the rec room to where she and Tilly were nursing glasses of wine.

“You're a genius,” Georgiou said, nudging them apart so she could plop between them on the couch. She took Michael’s glass and sipped her wine. Georgiou made a face and handed the glass back, then pulled a shiny silver flask from her boot.

“I am a genius,” Tilly agreed. “Why today?”

“I got the package. It's exquisite. Even better than the one Stamets was able to create for me in my universe.”

“Good! Have you… found someone to help you test it out?”

“Yes, I believe I have,” Georgiou purred in a way that made chills run down Michael’s spine.

“Cool. Well… take good notes. For science!” Tilly exclaimed, poking her index finger into the air as she got to her feet. “I'm tipsy and I'm going to my room. Our room. Room.”

“I’ll walk you,” Michael offered but Tilly shook her head.

“You know, that was a lie just now. I lied,” Tilly said, listing to one side. “I'm actually going to Joanne and Keyla’s quarters. I was lying so you wouldn't find out because they didn't want you to be jealous.”

“Jealous of what?” Michael asked, perplexed.

“Jealous that she's fucking them,” Georgiou said. Michael’s shocked eyes went immediately to Tilly who shrugged.

“I like Keyla and I like Joanne. And they like each other, obviously.And you know, sometimes it's just so great to let a couple of beautiful women really work you over, right?”

“Right,” Michael agreed, eyes wide. She watched Tilly saunter toward the exit, then drained her wine. Without a word, Georgiou handed her the flask. Michael took a long drink from it.

“Feel better?” Georgiou asked a few moments later.

“I feel fine. I'm not sure why I had an emotional reaction to that.”

“Perhaps you're interested in fucking Tilly yourself?” Georgiou suggested.

“My relationship with Tilly is perfect as it is. I don't need the complication of sexual contact.”

“No?” Georgiou asked. She tipped Michael’s chin up and looked her in the eye. “Don't you get lonely?”

“Sex isn't an antidote to loneliness.”

“No. But it can be an excellent distraction.”

“I value my friendships too much to risk them in pursuit of physical pleasure.”

“Hm.” Georgiou said contemplatively. “Tell me something Michael… do you consider us friends?”

“You're my colleague.”

“Bryce is your colleague. Surely I must be something more,” Georgiou said, clearly wounded. Michael sighed.

“We both know you are. But our bond… it's not an easy thing to put words to.”

“I agree. An exact definition isn't necessary. Just an answer to a simple question.”

“Go on.” Michael swallowed hard when Georgiou leaned close to her, breath dancing across her neck.

“Am I your friend?”

“No. I wouldn't define what's between us as ‘friendship.’”

“Good. By your Vulcan logic, then, you’ll risk nothing by following me out of this room and back to my quarters.”

“For what purpose?”

“Science,” Georgiou quipped lightly. She stood and slowly turned toward the door, then turned back as if she realized she'd forgotten something. “Oh. And sex.”

Michael watched Georgiou saunter toward the door. She knew it was a terrible idea, but she felt herself rising and following, as if the bond between them was a literal chain, dragging her along in Georgiou’s wake.

—-

“I must admit, I'm slightly surprised you’re up for this.” Georgiou handed Michael a glass that was half full of a translucent blue liquid. “You don't strike me as the casual sex type.”

“With one notable exception, casual sex is the only kind I've partaken in,” Michael said quietly.“And as a scientist… I can't stop thinking about the device Tilly built for you.”

“I thought that might be the case. It's really quite ingenious. I knew she'd figure it out, but I didn't anticipate how incredible it would feel.”

“Anticipate? Shouldn't you know, from having used it in your universe?”

“My Stamets never got the kinks worked out,” Georgiou grumbled. “The phallus was serviceable but the neural link never quite worked. Not the way I wanted it to.”

“You didn't tell Tilly that.”

“I didn't. I wanted her to assume there was a solution, and then find it. Which she did.”

“That's Tilly.”

“Indeed,” Georgiou agreed.

Michael sipped at her drink. The blue liquid was sweet and burned a little on the way down. She could feel it settling warm and low in her belly.

“Have you ever thought about what it would feel like to be inside someone?” Georgiou asked. She settled onto the couch with the grace of a cat slinking around a corner, then gestured for Michael to sit too.

“Since our initial conversation about the device, yes, but not before that. Most of my previous sexual experiences haven’t involved women.”

“This universe is so unimaginative. As if you couldn’t fuck a man with it. As if being a woman means you’re obligated to be on the receiving end.”

“I... I don’t understand,” Michael admitted. Her mind was feeling a bit fuzzier and the warmth in her belly was spreading.

“Do you know why they called me Emperor?”

“Because you were the head of the Terran Empire?”

“I could have been Empress, as my idol Hoshi Sato was. But that title didn’t fit me. Emperor felt a little more right, but sometimes I still longed for another option.” Georgiou unbuckled her boots and eased them off, placing them next to the couch. “Both our universes love putting people in boxes, Michael. Terran, rebel, good, evil, man, woman. Had I been born to someone else perhaps I would have led the revolution. Had I been born different... well, I suppose I was.”

Michael blinked. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but everything was warm and indistinct.

“Why are you telling me this?” Michael asked.

“Because you should know I’ve been thinking about what we’re about to do for a long time. I’ve imagined it, fantasized about it, but now that it’s actually possible... I have no way to predict what comes next or how it will feel to either of us.”

“I thought you liked chaos,” Michael mumbled. She looked down at the few sips of blue still in her glass. “What is this?”

“That?” Georgiou asked. She took the glass from Michael’s hand and drained it. “It’s a powerful Orion aphrodisiac called kolmat.”

“What?” Michael asked, a flash of anger rushing through her. “You drugged me?”

“I handed you a glass and you drank from it. It’s not my fault you didn’t ask what was in it,” Georgiou said flippantly.

“You drugged me!”

“Michael, look at me.” Georgiou stood, coming to face Michael. She put one hand on Michael’s waist and used the other to caress Michael’s face. “You want this. I know you want this. I also know you’re prone to denying yourself kindness and pleasure on principle, and you have a habit of catastophizing. The drink was just to help you let go of that anxiety.”

Michael’s body throbbed with anger, but Georgiou’s proximity made her hot in other ways too. The heat in her belly was solidly between her thighs now, aching and wanting and needing.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again,” Michael said sharply, as precisely and emphatically as she could.

“Fine. I won’t.” Georgiou moved closer, until she was close enough that Michael could feel the warmth from her body. “You can still leave, if you’d like. The effects should only last for a half-hour or so. You could go get yourself off in that sad little room you share with Red and we can forget this ever happened.”

“No. I came here for a reason and your little stunt hasn’t changed that. So kiss me,” Michael said before she could regret it, and then Georgiou’s mouth was on hers.

It was sudden but gentler than Michael was expecting, slow and exploratory. Michael let herself melt into the kiss. She moaned in the back of her throat when Georgiou slid a hand up her side under her uniform jacket.

“God, everything feels so good,” Michael gasped when Georgiou pulled away to unzip Michael’s jacket. It dropped to the floor and Georgiou palmed Michael’s breast through her thin undershirt.

“Probably the drug, but I’m going to assume it’s me,” Georgiou quipped. “Are you wearing a bra under this?”

“No. I avoid them when possible. My uniform jacket provides adequate coverage for my comfort,” Michael babbled as Georgiou continued to touch her.

Georgiou shucked Michael’s top off over her head and then bent to capture one of her nipples in her mouth.

Michael groaned as Georgiou skillfully battered the peak with her tongue, even as her hands were busy unfastening Michael’s pants and shoving them down past her hips.

“It isn’t fair that I’m almost naked and you’re still fully clothed,” Michael noted as Georgiou helped her step out of her uniform pants, leaving her in her standard issue navy underwear.

“Patience, Michael,” Georgiou murmured. She stood and kissed Michael again, snaking a hand in between them to stroke Michael through her underwear. Michael pushed Georgiou’s body away just far enough to unzip Georgiou’s leather pants and thrust her hand inside them.

Georgiou made a sound that was between a growl and a whine as Michael’s fingers pressed hard against her clit, but then she pulled away.

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves. I’m going to step out for a moment so I can put the device on,” Georgiou explained, but Michael caught her wrist before she could leave.

“Can you do it here? I want to watch. For science,” Michael added, uncomfortable with how boldly she’d articulated her own desire.

Georgiou considered, then gave a slight nod.

“It’s in the bathroon. I’ll get it.”

Alone in the room, Michael’s thoughts raced. This was probably a disaster in the making, but she wanted it too badly to stop. (Did she want it or was it the aphrodisiac Georgiou gave her? As she folded her clothes into a neat pile, Michael decided that it was probably both, and that was okay.)

“Here,” Georgiou said, handing Michael a silver case. “I thought you’d want to examine it. For science.”

When Michael flipped the latches and opened the case, she saw the product of Tilly and Reno’s innovation. It was metallic purple and had a slightly glittery finish. One end of it was distinctlyphallic, with a head sculpted quiet realistically, along with ridges down the shaft that were much less true to life. The other end had a small bulb shape, clearly intended to be worn inside the person wielding the phallus.

“How does the neural link work? Is it somehow built into the bulb end?” Michael asked.

“Sadly no. It’s separate,” Georgiou said, retrieving a small circular object from the top of the case and handing it to Michael, who turned it over in her hands.

“You can touch it, while I undress,” Georgiou suggested.

Michael turned her focus back to the case. She gently removed the device. The bulb end was firm but the rest was soft, even a bit floppy. She ran her finger along the smooth surface, surprised at how it could look like metal but feel like skin. She encircled the soft part with her hand, judging its size, and squeezed gently to observe the texture.

“It’s remarkable,” Michael said, turning to look at Georgiou. Whatever she meant to say next died in her throat.

Georgiou was naked except for her black overbust corset, although she’d tugged the zipper down a bit to show a bit of the skin between her breasts. Michael’s eyes raked across her body, taking in tanned skin that was interrupted by scars, following muscular legs up to where Georgiou’s hand casually but intentionally blocked Michael’s view of her sex.

Michael felt seized by the impulse to drop to her knees in front of Georgiou. Vivid images of pleasuring Georgiou with her mouth raced through Michael’s mind, but she resisted, merely handing over the phallus without a word.

“Do you... would insertion be more comfortable if you were more aroused?” Michael asked, but Georgiou shook her head.

“I’ve been aroused all day,” Georgiou said quietly. She glanced at Michael, then looked away as she aligned the bulb end of the device and pressed it inside.

When it was situated, the device covered Georgiou’s mound. The phallus hung between her legs as if it was her own by biology rather than technology, although given the color and sheen no one would mistake it for anything but an addition.

“Wow,” Michael breathed. She stared at Georgiou— the curve of her breasts in the corset, the glow of her bare legs, and the cock. It should have been incongruous but as Georgiou’s gaze turned back to her, Michael was struck by how right it all looked.

Where just a moment ago Georgiou had seemed almost shy, now she stared at Michael. Her stance was different, bolder, and Michael felt a rush of want go through her.

“How does it get hard?” Michael asked.

“Hand me the neural link and I’ll show you,” Georgiou said, but instead of doing as she’d asked, Michael retrieved it, then went up to her and placed it gently on her temple. After a moment the link began to glow and Georgiou shivered. 

Michael watched as the cock twitched and began to swell.

“Touch yourself for me,” Georgiou murmured and Michael slid her hand down her bare stomach and into her underwear.

She barely noticed the familiar movements of her hand as she stared, transfixed at Georgiou’s cock as it stiffened and grew into a sizable erection. Now that it was hard, Michael understood what Tilly meant by “generous.”

“How does it look?” Georgiou asked.

“Impressive,” Michael said. She walked over to Georgiou and kissed her hard, pleased at the small sound of shock she drew from Georgiou's mouth. Michael slid her hand down between them and grasped the phallus lightly, surprised when Georgiou groaned.

“It really works,” Michael marveled.

“Indeed it does,” Georgiou said, voice slightly strained.

“Can I—“ Michael began to ask but stopped herself.

“Yes,” Georgiou said in a low voice.

“You don’t know what I was going to ask.”

“It doesn’t matter. The answer is yes. Just tell me where and how you want me.” Georgiou took Michael’s chin in her hand and drew her in for another kiss, as if that settled things.

“On the couch,” Michael decided. She led Georgiou there, then gently pushed her down into a sitting position.Michael knelt in front of her, pleased when Georgiou inhaled sharply in anticipation. Michael gently circled her hand around the phallus, then leaned forward and exhaled softly, letting her breath dance across it.

“I'm about to be shocked at how good you are at that, aren't I?” Georgiou asked in a gravely voice.

“I've been accused of being a perfectionist,” Michael noted. “That habit extends to all areas of my life. Would you like to discuss this further or do you want me to suck your cock?”

Michael saw Georgiou’s eyes flash, then a hand was firm on the back of her head, guiding her. She ran her tongue experimentally along the curve toward the head.

The phallus was made of a material that was smoother than skin, and unmarred by hair or texture.It tasted sweet, like candy— surely that was a detail Tilly included.Michael lathed her tongue along it and Georgiou groaned. Emboldened, Michael glanced up and caught Georgiou’s eye before taking the tip into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Georgiou mumbled. She started to reach for Michael’s head again but stopped her hand midway there.

“You can. I don't mind.”

“I've always hated when men did that to me.”

“I don't. And you're not a man,” Michael said, stroking the cock (Georgiou’s cock, she thought, enthralled by the unexpected phrase). She took Georgiou’s hand in hers, then pressed her lips against Georgiou’s palm. Michael guided Georgiou’s hand to the back of her head, where it rested lightly as she bent to take Georgiou’s cock into her mouth again. Michael relaxed and swallowed as much as she could of the thick shaft.

The aphrodisiac burning through her veins likely helped with Michael’s enthusiasm, but even so the pleasure she felt at having Georgiou pliable and needy under her mouth was like nothing she’d experienced before. It was intoxicating in and of itself.

“We’ll get no data for Red if you keep doing that.” Georgiou’s hips shifted and she moaned. “I’ll be completely spent before I even get to fuck you.”

Michael considered this as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

“Do you think it works the same as a male orgasm? Longer refractory period, multiple peaks unlikely?” Michael asked. She took Georgiou into her mouth again, swallowing down as much of the thick length as she could.

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Georgiou said in a strangled voice. “You can keep doing that if you want to find out, or I can fuck you now. Your choice.”

Michael reluctantly took her mouth off Georgiou’s cock. She pressed her lips against the head one last time and looked up at Georgiou, who whimpered at the visual.

Michael got to her feet and slowly slid her underwear down her legs. She stepped out of them and looked Georgiou up and down.

Georgiou was sprawled on the couch, arms across the back, legs wide open and cock at full attention. She looked at Michael like a starving man would regard a lavish buffet. The desire on her face was almost pornographic in and of itself. Michael shivered under the sheer force of Georgiou’s want, her cunt aching at the thought of what would come next.

“Should we move to the bed?” Georgiou asked, breaking the silence that was thick between them.

“No… stay just like that,” Michael said. She kicked her underwear away and straddled Georgiou’s lap. Michael could feel the hardness against her inner thigh.

“Of course you'd want it like this,” Georgiou purred.

“You object?”

“Of course not. Have your way with me.” Georgiou leaned forward and kissed Michael. “Ride me.”

Michael braced one hand against the back of the couch, then slid the other in between them to guide Georgiou’s cock. She felt the head slip between her folds and she moaned.

“I’d ask if you were enjoying this as much as I am, but I can tell you are.” Georgiou’s hands settled on Michael’s hips. “You should know it’s taking every ounce of self control I have not to manhandle you right now.”

Michael smiled at Georgiou’s unexpected self-restraint, and her honesty.

“Just let me get acclimated and then you can have your way with me,” Michael said. She slowly relaxed back onto Georgiou’s cock, her fingers digging in to the flesh of Georgiou’s shoulders as it filled her.

“Fuck,” Michael exhaled, the word barely a whisper. “I think Tilly and Reno may have gone a little overboard.”

“Initially I thought so as well,” Georgiou agreed. “But if I did have a cock, it would be well above average size. There’s something fitting about it riding the edge of too big. Pain and pleasure are cousins, you know.”

“Then let’s switch and you can do the work of taking this thing,” Michael shot back. Georgiou grinned and reached out to stroke her face.

“We should have had more foreplay. Hop off and I’ll eat you out until you’re begging for it.”

“Next time,” Michael said, a little thrill running through her at the thought of Georgiou’s tongue against her clit. She took Georgiou’s hand and guided it between them. “For now, touch me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Georgiou said. Her fingers skimmed against Michael’s clit, then zeroed in on it with a firm touch.

“Fuck,” Michael repeated, feeling her pleasure rising. The stretch of the cock began to be delicious rather than unpleasant as Georgiou’s fingers stroked her. She felt a warmth and pressure growing in her belly.

“You really must try this thing,” Georgiou said. “I can feel every little flutter, every time you clench around me. It’s brilliant.”

Michael experimented with tightening her muscles around Georgiou, who groaned.

“Seems pretty brilliant,” Michael said as she tentatively began to move. She raised her body up so that Georgiou was barely inside her, then slid back down as slowly as she could, relishing the look on Georgiou’s face as she did.

Michael found a rhythm, moving on the cock, feeling her body taking it all in. She reached down and covered Georgiou’s fingers with her own, guiding them in a firm circular motion.

Michael lost herself in the movements. She focused on it like it was a dance with steps— and it was, almost, with the rhythm of her body and Georgiou’s hand. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she felt her pleasure growing. Her mind began to clear as the aphrodisiac wore off but the heat in her body still rose like a wildfire.

“Oh, Michael,” Georgiou whispered. When Michael opened her eyes and looked down at Georgiou, she felt a surge of emotions go through her. She blinked and imagined her beloved captain there between her thighs, then let the image slip away in favor of truly seeing the woman beneath her.

Georgiou’s eyes were closed. Her teeth pressed against her bottom lip and she was flushed rosy and her skin glistened. One of her hands was solidly grasping at Michael’s waist while the other continued to pleasure her.

Michael felt an odd feeling spread through her chest.She couldn’t quite name it. It was almost affection or fondness, but she pushed that thought away. Ocytocin was an expected byproduct of sex, and the thought of her Philippa no doubt also pushed her along that line of thought. Flutterings in ones chest during sex are no basis for reasonable life choices, but stray thoughts about doing this again and again echoed at the corners of Michael’s mind.

“You look as overwhelmed as I feel,” Georgiou quipped, bringing Michael’s mind back to the here and now.

“Is that vulnerability I hear?” Michael asked, stilling her movements.

“Nonsense,” Georgiou shot back, but Michael heard the lie in it loud and clear.

“Philippa,” Michael said gently. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking I didn’t tell you to stop,” Georgiou said with a commanding edge in her voice. Michael smiled (there was that strange feeling of fondness again) and obediently resumed her movements.

“Now tell me what you’re thinking,” Michael repeated. She clenched her muscles around Georgiou, who groaned again.

“I’m thinking you shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want answers to,” Georgiou said.

“I’m a scientist. I love answers. Tell me,” Michael said again. Georgiou glared at her, then rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I was thinking it's so much better than I imagined.” Georgiou squeezed Michael’s hip, then leaned forward to nip at her collarbone. “I’ve wanted this so badly, for so long.”

“To fuck someone with a functional, sensation-transmitting bionic cock?” Michael asked.

“That too.”

Michael blinked, trying to decipher Georgiou’s meaning, but all she could come up with is that Georgiou meant she’d also wanted to fuck Michael, specifically, which seemed unlikely.

“Slow down, I’m close,” Georgiou groaned, snapping Michael out of her thoughts.

“Good. Tilly will be thrilled about the data,” Michael teased, continuing to move at the same rate.

“I want you to come first.”

“And I want you to come first,” Michael said evenly. “So either you can make yourself suffer by holding off, or you could have an incredible orgasm and give me what I want. Seems like a win-win to me.”

“Sometimes you’re insufferable,” Georgiou grumbled. “I should have asked more questions about this thing. Will it go soft after I come or will I be able to keep fucking you?”

“If it does, I trust you’ll come up with another way to get me off,” Michael said evenly. “You’re clever like that.”

“Indeed,” Georgiou agreed. She paused before adding, “I wasn’t sure if that would be outside the bounds of the experiment.”

“Any good scientist knows the parameters of an experiment can and should be adjusted as circumstances change,” Michael replied. “I won’t get squeamish about any of this, Philippa. As long as you don’t drug me again, we’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Georgiou said. She unzipped her corset slightly and pushed Michael’s hand under it. Michael stroked Georgiou’s stiff nipple with her fingertips.

“Like this?” Michael asked.

“Harder,” Georgiou instructed and Michael pinched and tugged, pleased at the resulting moan.

“Come inside me, Philippa,” Michael whispered and she felt Georgiou’s fingers dig into her hip. “Please.”

With that gentle entreaty, Georgiou’s back arched and she groaned. Michael thought she felt the phallus changing in size or shape inside her as she rode it. She focused her attention on Georgiou as the other woman shuddered and stiffened under her.

“Fucking hell,” Georgiou swore. “It’s almost too much.”

Michael felt her own pleasure coalescing and sharpening. She sped up her movements even as Georgiou panted and moaned beneath her.

“I’m close,” Michael murmured. She looked down at Georgiou, who was wrecked and heavy-lidded, smiling up at her like a cat who’d just eaten a mouse.

Suddenly, Georgiou’s free arm moved from Michael’s hip. A moment later it was against Michael’s temple.

A flood suddenly rushed over Michael. Pleasure, fullness, tightness, warmth, like her body was plunged into a pool of sensations. She looked down at Georgiou, almost panicked, until she noticed the glowing neural link was no longer on Georgiou’s temple.

She tried to form words to admonish Georgiou for not warning her, but her mouth wouldn’t obey her. Instead Michael leaned down and viciously kissed Georgiou, holding onto her shoulders for dear life as her nerve endings exploded with ecstasy.

Feeling both sides of fucking and being fucked was disorienting and intense. Her orgasm transcended the bounds of her physical body, flashing through her like pure heat. She moaned into Georgiou’s mouth as she came, hard, body clenching around the cock, the neural link pushing the sensation of her cunt tightening around it back into her brain in a glorious feedback loop.

Michael had no choice but to ride it out. She shifted her hips as the feelings flooded through her. She knew her pleasure must have been dripping down onto Georgiou’s thighs, but in that moment she couldn’t care what the other woman thought of that or of her.

When the sensations threatened to overwhelm her, Michael ripped the neural link off her own temple and pressed it back against Georgiou’s. Georgiou’s body instantly went rigid underneath Michael, and she cried out, feral and desperate.

They clung together as the aftershocks coursed through them both. Michael rested her head in the crook of Georgiou’s neck, and Georgiou’s arms wrapped around Michael’s back, holding her still and safe.

Michael eased off the cock, groaning when it slipped out of her, then relaxed back down, nuzzling closer.

When Michael finally felt like she could speak again, she pulled away. She tried to meet Georgiou’s eyes but couldn’t, embarrassed and a little uncertain about the intimate moment they’d just shared.

“This was an excuse to fuck you,” Georgiou blurted out.

“What?” Michael asked. She looked down at Georgiou, who looked sheepish and guilty.

“The bionic cock. I mean, obviously I wanted one regardless, but I also know you can’t resist the lure of science. I wanted to fuck you and this was a way to do it,” Georgiou admitted.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Michael said quietly.

“Then don’t say anything. Just get on the bed so I can eat you out.”

Michael considered this for a moment and shook her head.

“As a scientist,” she said carefully, “I think we have a duty to repeat the experiment, with a new variable.”

Georgiou’s eyes narrowed, but she seemed both intrigued and hopeful.

“What new variable?” she asked.

“This time,” Michael said, gently removing the neural link from Georgiou’s temple and placing it on her own, “I fuck you with it.”

Georgiou considered this for a moment.

“Getting fucked with my own cock... how delightfully subversive,” she said. “Get me a glass of the blue stuff and you have a deal.”


End file.
